Bad Man
by merinxD
Summary: Draco Malfoy could feel the 'bad' running through his veins, pumping through his heart. He was a very bad man and no amount of regret or guilt would change that.


Just something I came up with off the top of my head. It is unedited but that will be fixed shortly :D

As always I hope you enjoy!

ONE SHOT

**BAD MAN**

Disclaimer – I own nothing.

**READ AND REVIEW! Reviews are my life force :D:D**

/

Bad Man - _A person who does harm to others._

The definition of a bad person left out so many different facets of 'bad'. A man could be bad without physically harming another person. He could be born bad or taught to be bad in so many different ways.

The hallowed out man believed it in his heart. It was the only thing he believed in anymore.

Draco Malfoy could feel the 'bad' running through his veins, pumping through his heart. He was a very bad man and no amount of regret or guilt would change that.

In the past he had killed men, he had emotionally broken women, tortured and stolen, lied and cheated. He did not rape but he questioned if he was capable. He supposed he was capable of anything.

Draco felt that he was an abomination. It was only right that he paid for his sins.

He was born to be bad, he would not bear children from the fear of the 'badness'.

The entire Malfoy line was disgusting. The only person who lived up to the name was his mother and she was dead.

His father killed her.

He killed his father.

At the time it felt like it was all part of the circle of life. He had learnt from Lucius Malfoy to take what he wanted and as he watched his father brutally beat the woman who gave birth to him Draco felt that he 'wanted' to take his fathers life.

Afterwards he called the ministry and waited patiently beside the bodies. He was covered in blood from embracing his mother, the one person who had protected him throughout his entire life and loved him unconditionally had been ripped from his grasp.

Draco could never kill someone that he loved.

He did not love his father.

In all honesty he loathed Lucius Malfoy to his very core.

Though it disgusted him the pleasure he received from plundering at his own fathers flesh. Ripping and tearing at the soulless man until he no longer breathed. Draco could have used an unforgivable but that would have been too kind.

A noise pulled him from his thoughts. Azkaban isolation was very quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

Without looking up he spoke gruffly.

"What is it?" His voice was colder than the stone walls.

"I am here to help you Malfoy." The familiar voice sounded.

He continued to stare at the ground.

"I don't want your help Granger. I am going to rot in here until I die. It's what I deserve."

He heard her sigh heavily. Her right shoe clicked on the ground (just once) in annoyance.

"The fact that you think that is proof that you don't belong in here. You have done bad things in your life, yes...but killing Lucius Malfoy was not one of them." Her voice was steady, Draco could hear the conviction in her words.

Still his answer did not change.

"Go away Granger." Draco turned into the darkness staring at the wall. He hated looking at Hermione Granger, she always made him feel like he could be better.

Draco Malfoy did not deserve to be better. He told himself this every time she would visit.

"You know that I won't do that. You mean to much to me." She said quietly.

His heart broke a little.

Looking up silver steel met hazel. It was a look full of meaning and emotion. He had loved her once.

"Hermione." He said quietly. "You have to let go of me. I am a bad man, I will hurt you." He was sure of it.

There was silence for a moment. She was the first to break the gaze.

"So that's it then? Two years wasted." Her voice cracked though she tried to cover it up.

"I killed my father Hermione. I'm sick, nothing can excuse it."

Shaking her head violently he watched as her gaze hardened once more.

"No! I do not believe that!" She was angry, frustrated and tired. He could see the rings under her eyes from the back of his cell. "I don't care if you think you are sick Draco Malfoy, I need you!" Tears flecked against her cheeks silently.

There was a moments silence.

"I can't." He didn't know what else to say.

"Come off it. You need to stop wallowing in self pity! Your father was a despicable excuse for a human being and if I had of seen him killing your mother I would have put an end to him too!" Draco knew that she meant every word.

Coming closer to the cell her finger pointed at him decisively.

"I will be getting you out you hear me? I don't care if you want it. I don't care anymore."

He did not respond.

His heart began to beat a little faster.

He felt something familiar radiating through him.

Caring?

Love?

"Hermione...say it." He said softly his voice no longer cold as stone.

In an instant he watched her anger flutter away and in its place sat something much softer. Love.

"I love you Draco." Her voice was barely above a whisper, how he missed hearing those words every day.

"I am a bad man Hermione." He responded standing to clasp her hand through his cage.

"I don't give a shit. I knew who you were from the beginning. I never cared that you were a death eater." She said squeezing tightly. "You may be a bad man but you are my bad man. I have not come here every fucking week for six months for nothing Malfoy. You made a commitment to me and I to you and I am going to keep it.

Exhaling deeply the blonde let his head rest against the bars. She smelt just like he remembered. Strawberries.

"As you wish." He finally sighed in resignation, inhaling her scent deeply.

Nodding swiftly the brunette squeezed his hand one last time, finally she was triumphant.

"I am going to the Ministry. Some thing will be sorted out Draco. I know that you think you don't deserve a second chance...but I will always forgive you." A smile grew on her olive face, she was so beautiful. "I miss my arrogant prat of a fiance." He kissed the tip of her nose.

"I miss my insufferable hag." He told her a smirk finally falling into place.

"Lovely." She replied, her smile did not falter.

Looking into Hermione Grangers eyes, the woman he had lived with and loved, fancied as a young man but loathed as a teen, he knew that things would be alright.

He was a bad man and deserved to pay.

He should stay in this place, locked away from the world.

But she would continue to come like she had been. Every week for six months with the same question.

The same statement that broke his heart every time.

_Come home. I love you. _

He had finally given in. He couldn't hurt her any longer.

Draco Malfoy would go home with the woman he loved (he did not deserve it), she was capable of getting him released. Being second in charge at the ministry as well as the stand in head of Malfoy Industries the young man felt that she was capable of anything. That did not suprise him though. She was Hermione Granger.

Watching her leave the smile slowly left his face. He was alone once again.

Lying back on his bunk he thought, _I am a very bad man._

**END**

**Review Dammit! =P**

_**Thanks to Sensula for beta-ing this little piece :D**_


End file.
